


Nice start of the weekend

by Nuggito_Hoemaeda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggito_Hoemaeda/pseuds/Nuggito_Hoemaeda
Summary: I haven't read it. I haven't posted anything in 5 years.Basically Shuichi is Kaito's plaything. It's totally self-indulgent, I'm obsessed with pre-game saimota.Read the tags.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Nice start of the weekend

Saihara really hoped for a peaceful weekend. He carefully chooses a mall that was less likely to have his classmates shopping.

But even that he planned his escapade carefully, fingers clenching on his arm proved him it was pointless. Feeling firm grip he didn't have to turn away to immediately know who's standing behind him. "Oh! Hello Momota-chan!" he licked his lips nervously, still not sure if he wants to see taller guy. Happily, as almost always when it came to his interactions with Kaito he didn't get to choose because Momota just pulled him, turning Saihara around like a mannequin.

"You crawled out of your basement freak?" he grinned checking Saihara out. He didn't wear his school uniform but still got a shirt on with Junko Enoshima's tie and skinny jeans. "You look like a fag." Momota wrinkled his nose in disgust. Saihara chooses to stay silent. He wasn't ready for meeting Kaito. Actually, they never met outside school or Saihara's house so he was highly unsure what's gonna happen next.

  
"Doing shopping huh? Geez, your parents would be so disappointed seeing you wasting their money on some danganronpa shit." Saihara swallowed loudly and tried to smile, at least looking confident but beads of sweet on his temples betrayed him. "And what Momota-chan does here?" Kaito smirked. "I've came to see that new horror movie. Maybe… you'd like to join?" His voice was sweet but Shuichi knew it was just an illusion. Not like he could refuse Kaito who now was standing really close to him, looking down smirking. "I've heard it's pretty gory… isn't that your thing, freak?" His breath smelling like cigarettes was warm on his reddening face. "Y-yes. I- I'd like that." He felt his heart beating faster as Kaito leaned over him and whispered into his ear "I bet it's gonna be fun."

  
They went to buy tickets (of course Shuichi paid for them) and after getting drinks (and Kaito pouring whiskey into his coke from his hip flask) they finally went to the movie. Kaito chosen seats in the back, a bit to the left and Shuichi had a bad feeling about that. He shifted in his seat looking around nervously. It was still pretty early so it wasn't many people eager to watch this kind of movie. Only a few noisy teens who probably lied about their age when buying tickets and one couple, perhaps on a date. Shuichi giggled.  
"What's so funny weirdo? Already getting excited?" Kaito rises eyebrow glaring at his mate.  
"It's almost like we're on the date!"  
"Oh really? That's an interesting way to look at it."

Kleaned back in his seat, loudly slurping his drink. Shuichi did the same with a quiet sigh. He knew Momota wouldn't invite him without a reason.

The movie started with an epic scene of decapitation and he swallowed saliva loudly at the sight of head rolling on the floor, leaving a bloody trace on the white tiles. Gore had him going and Momota knew about it well. Choosing some Saw rip off was almost like porn for Shuichi.

  
He didn't have to wait much longer to feel a tug on his sleeve. "Get on the floor!" Kaito hissed right into his ear, sending a shiver down Saihara's spine. He looked at Kaito unsure. "Now." He felt fingers clenching on his wrist to the point it was almost painful. Without any protest he slipped on his knees. His heart was beating so fast Shuichi almost felt it popping out of his chest. The floor was sticky from spilled soda and he frowned thinking how he's gonna get his jeans dirty, but quiet sound of the zipper in Momota's pants brought him back. He looked up to see a barely visible grin on Kaito's face. Saihara realized he's staring with a gaping mouth, drool slowly leaking from his lips. Without any words, he leaned closer and with shaking hands pulled Kaito's dick out. A muffled scream from the speakers made Saihara quickly lean down to put Momota's member into his wet mouth. He got him hard quickly as he worked hard bobbing his head, occasionally glancing up at Kaito who looked bored. Screaming in the background made Saihara moan quietly with dick in his mouth as he rubbed his crotch through the pants. He was getting hard as well. The feeling of being watched turned him on more than he expected. It seemed he was too loud because before he could react in any way he felt a hand pushing his head down, forcing him to take the whole length into his throat. He swallowed and focused on breathing. It wasn't the first time Kaito did that but as always Shuichi was caught off guard by it. Trying not to choke and fighting his gag reflex he looked up at Kaito. Tears run down his face, ruining his eyeliner and leaving dark traces on his cheeks. Momota seeing Shuichi struggling and crying bit his tongue to hold back a moan. He knocked off Shuichi's hat so he can grab a fistful of teal hair and move his head as he pleased.

  
Saihara wasn't fighting back. He let Momota use him, letting tears and drool running down his chin and neck. He was already hard and desperately tried to touch himself, even a little. Suffocating he was slowly getting more and more gone. Until he felt hot semen hitting the back of his throat. He choked and Kaito let him back off to swallow without throwing up accidentally. He quickly pulled pants back and leaned to tug on Shuichi's tie making him get up from the floor.  
The other guy sat obediently in his seat, breathing hard. His vision was blurry because of tears, but after a few minutes, he came back to his senses.

In a panic, he looked around trying to notice anyone staring at them.  
"That two guys behind us probably saw you acting like a professional whore, y'know?" Kaito whispered into his ear making Shuichi shudder. He felt his cheeks burning just thinking about it. A loud gasp escaped his mouth when he felt a hand grabbing his crotch. "Shut up, idiot. I see acting like a slut in public turns you on but at least act like you have some shame." Shuichi nodded and let Kaito pull off his Junko tie. Momota rolled it into a ball and pushed it into the gaping mouth of a smaller male. Saihara looked in panic at Kaito but didn't protest in any way. He felt tie quickly getting wet from saliva. His jaw still hurt from giving a blowjob and having it still wide open and gagged made his face numb.  
Kaito got back to touching Saihara making his breath hitched. "Oh, you like that whore? Geez, you're pathetic. I bet this gore would make you cum in your pants even without my help."

It reminded Shuichi they're still in the cinema. He tried to focus on the screen. The action was pretty intense, a real bloodbath. He shivered and moaned feeling an almost painful grip on his balls. The tie muffled his voice well enough. Saihara felt drops of sweat running down his neck, making his shirt sticky and gross. He was so close just by seeing gore and being used. Kaito knew that and quietly laughed at Saihara making him only more worked up. Shuichi's scream as he came in his pants, making himself even more gross than usual was drowned out by dying screams of the main character being dismembered.

As soonas it happened Momota backed out and acting as nothing happened continued to sip on his drink. Saihara pulled out the tie that was now wet and wrinkled. He wanted to put it in his bag but the look Kaito gave him made it obvious it's not what he's supposed to do so submissively he put it back on his neck. Slowly he calmed down. When the movie ended he just sit in his seat staring at his hands. Kaito kicked his hat near Shuichi's feet.

"Get up whore, let everyone see that you're my fucktoy" Momota grinned leaning over Sahara. He had a pretty good beginning of the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not THAT bad.


End file.
